wintertime part 2
by greeneyedAlice91
Summary: the funerals of the unlikly, yet so in love couple Draco and Ginny


**Hermione's Point of View**

I stared numbly at the dead lovers on the snowy ground and wondered how they could make such an easy choice to die simply because they didn't want to go through life alone. My next thought was could I do that? Could I love someone so much, with such passion to follow them out of this world and into the next? Even Harry, whom I love beyond all knowing I couldn't follow into the land of the dead; I wouldn't follow him there. Ginny's fiery locks were mingled with Draco's short blonde ones creating a beautiful light orange color. Their hands had fallen to where they were almost touching; both appendages pale as the snow they rested on. Draco's eyes were open and staring intently at the sky as were Ginny's soft brown orbs. Gently I lowered her eyelids and did the same for Draco.

Taking my wand in hand I cast a locomotor spell on them and watched morbidly fascinated as their prone forms floated to the apparition point. I steeled myself for what was surely to be waiting for me at Hogsmeade and apperated. I was right about all the chaos; not so much for Draco as for Ginny. I then heard Mrs. Weasley's howl and Narcissa's scream at the sight of their children. Everything soon became a blur and I thought I felt someone's arms around me as I sobbed for my friend and her true love. The arrangements for the funerals are something I barely remember. The only thing I recall is Narcissa and Mrs. Weasley agreeing that the couple should be buried side by side with the joint headstone proclaiming Weasley-Malfoy at the top.

The day of the funeral dawned crisp and clear, the blue of the sky reminiscent of a spring sky instead of winter. I had chosen to wear Ginny's favorite color; a rose red hue. My jewelry was silver and emerald in honor of Draco and my heavy cloak had a lion clasp. I hadn't done much with my hair because even on such a somber occasion it refuses to be tame. I wore no make-up because I knew I would be crying by the end of the service. Quietly I slipped out of the dorm and onto the grounds where the funerals would be held. The unlikely pair was to be laid to rest beneath the oak tree near the lake, where I knew they had spent their time together. No one was there yet because I had come down early to see Ginny and Draco before the service started.

Ginny's coffin was red marble with a small silver serpent on the top half of it. Dozens of flowers covered almost the entirety of it, save for the top. Draco's coffin was an emerald colored marble with a golden lion on the top. His however had one or two measly flowers adorning it; to my dismay. Draco and I didn't always see eye to eye but he loved Ginny and I was saddened to think such a hero wasn't more respected. With a quick flick of my wand I conjured dozens of flowers and laid them, just like Ginny's around his tomb. Satisfied with my work I knelt between the two coffins.

Taking a deep breath I spoke to the chilly air. "Ginny you were always my best girl friend; someone to confide in when Harry and I fought or when I got stressed over homework. I admit I was shocked and quite angry when you said you and Draco were a couple but then I saw how much he was willing to sacrifice for you. He gave up money, power, and almost had to give up his last name because the two of you weren't supposed to be together. And yet the two of you had a stronger love than even Harry and I could ever hope to have. So strong that even in death you can't be parted." Here I sobbed for a good 30 minutes before turning to Draco's tomb and speaking. "And you Draco…you may have seemed arrogant to those who were your enemies but to your friends you were loyal and protective. I saw how much Ginny loved you, what she had to go through to prove to everyone that it wasn't some passing fling. Every day I saw how she lit up when she saw you and how in love and happy you made her. I can only hope that your respective families can see that here today. You truly should have been in Gryffindor, Draco."

By the time I had done speaking people were slowly making their way down to the graveside. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and their family came up and surrounded Ginny's tomb, weeping. A fragile-looking Narcissa came with gentle, measured steps toward the coffin of her only child. I made my way over to her and placed my shaking hand on her shoulder. Surprised she turned and after seeing who I was did a very shocking thing. She embraced me and pulled me close to her as if I would tell her that this was all a nightmare. Her frail body shook with sobs as she all but collapsed on the ground near her son's coffin. Narcissa stretched out her white slender hand and touched the green marble reverently. I had no idea what to do until I felt another presence beside me. Turning quickly I saw Molly Weasley, her eyes puffy and red from crying, step up toward the stricken Mrs. Malfoy.

Narcissa then began to wail; howling 'my son, my son' over and over again. It was the most heart wrenching sound I had ever heard and I was rooted to the spot unable to do or say a thing. Mrs. Weasley gently squatted down near Narcissa and just put her hand on the grieving woman's shoulder. Then slowly, as if Narcissa were a wounded but dangerous animal, Mrs. Weasley swept her up in a hug. Patting her back and whispering 'I know, I know' she consoled her former enemy. Tears filed my eyes and trickled down my cheeks as I watched this unlikely yet moving scene. All the sudden I felt like I shouldn't be here and I quietly walked away; having said my goodbyes to Ginny and Draco earlier.

That night I had a dream. I wouldn't exactly call it happy because the sadness of my friend's deaths lingered over me like a dark cloud but the people in the dream were happy and that was all that mattered.

_Dream_

_ It was a sunny day, the breeze dancing through the grounds and I was on the Quiditch pitch. At first I wondered why I would be there at all but I soon found the answer; high above me and happy as a lark was my best friend Ginny Weasley. She laughed as she lapped the pitch; her vibrant red hair streaming out behind her. She seemed not to see me and I thought it best because she looked like she was looking for someone. A distant deep laugh echoed around the pitch and Grinny turned to the sound smiling as though it were Christmas. There in all his Slytherin glory was Draco; emerald Quiditch robes fluttering behind him as he flew to his beloved. Once he reached her she hopped off her broom and on to his, kissing him gently. I watched as the two lovers then soared away until they were but a dot in the brilliant blue sky. I woke up smiling._


End file.
